Ice, Ice Baby
by Emilamoo
Summary: The outcome was definitely worth all the pain that went along with it: the tears, the hurt... even the bruises they gained while falling on their rears. Three part Fiyeraba fic. Not a songfic.
1. Part I

**I saw **_**Wicked **_**for the first time on my 15****th**** birthday (December 2****nd**** of this year) in Chicago and it was AMAZING! I'd been a fan and loved it for a while, but I didn't get a chance to see until it until then. Oh, and I saw Idina Menzel in concert two weeks before. I cannot tell you how incredibly talented she is. There is nothing compared to seeing her live. She will take your breath away; she certainly took mine away. I got her autograph, too! I'm one of the happiest girls on earth.**

**Things to know about this fic: Elphaba and Fiyero have feelings for each other (*cough*LOVE each other*cough*) and are close friends, but Fiyero is stuck with Glinda. And Elphaba and Glinda are NOT friends. Shiz-era. Musicalverse. Basically a jumble of all genres in here.**

**Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, and/or whatever else you may celebrate. :)**

**Disclaimer: I created Elphaba and Fiyero Sims on the Sims 2 game I finally bought (even though Elphaba's basically a fail 'cuz I can't figure out how to give her green skin). That being said, I think it's pretty clear that I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or its cast, characters, or music.**

* * *

"What in _Oz _is a... a _ice rink?_" Glinda half asked, half scoffed, applying yet another coat of sparkling pink lip gloss to her lips that were already practically dripping off globs of the thick substance.

"_An _ice rink, Glinda," Elphaba corrected absentmindedly, jotting down frantic notes from the textbook at her table, "and it's an enclosed area where people can skate on smooth, even ice with special skates that have blades on the bottom." Fiyero, who sat next to Glinda, studied Elphaba.

Glinda gaped at her, fluffing her golden curls that were caked with hairspray. "How do you _know _this?" She gasped, immediately putting a cease to her fluffing. "Omigosh, are you physic?"

"Psychic," both Fiyero and Elphaba sighed at the same time.

They glanced at each other and Fiyero held his gaze on her a little too long for comfort before Elphaba sharply turned away. "Have you been listening to anything Madame Morrible has been saying?" she asked the blonde, who was taking her boyfriend's hand and squeezing it, much to his subtle displeasure. "Glinda? Hello? Blondie?"

Glinda snapped out of it. "Hmm? What'd you say?"

Madame Morrible cleared her throat. "What she was saying was that you should have been listening to me, Miss Upland, instead of drooling over Mister Tiggular. Now, had you been listening to me at all, you would have known that the main story this week for current events is that they recently opened up a new ice rink. Our university is lucky enough to be the home of it. I suggest you pay it a visit."

Glinda waved her hand back and forth in the air. "Madame Morrible! Yoohoo! I have a question!"

The old woman sighed. "Clearly. Yes, Miss Upland?"

"So, the ice rink is made of ice?"

"It is indeed. That's why it's called an _ice _rink."

Glinda blinked. "I'm not quite sure I comprehend."

"Ooh, big words for the blonde girl," Elphaba muttered.

Glinda frowned. "Elphaba's racism aside, (this earned a "What the heck?" look from the green girl) is it made of like, ice cube ice?"

"Yes," Madame Morrible confirmed.

"But how can you skate on a bunch of ice cubes? They could be different shapes and sizes. You could stumble and crack your skull open!"

"Well, it's not made out of ice cubes, just what ice cubes are made of. It's like a frozen lake, only indoors."

"_Whoa, _it's _indoors? _Oh my!"

Glinda's eyes were the size of baseballs, and Madame Morrible laughed. Then, she sighed happily. "Oh, I remember the first time I ever ice skated. It was a marvelous time. Why, I believe it was back when I was in my young 20s."

"Oh, so only 50 years ago," Fiyero sniggered under his breath.

Glinda giggled girlishly, flirtatiously slapping his arm. "Oh, Fi-yero! You are _too _funny!" She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a bright, visible lip mark. She kissed her way down until she reached the collar of his white uniform shirt.

Elphaba watched enviously. Stupid bimbo.

Fiyero pushed the clingy girl away gently but forcefully. "Knock it off, Glinda," he grumbled angrily, eying the pink-smudged fabric of his shirt. "Oz, Glinda. This is the ninth shirt you've ruined with your stupid lip stains. Please try to quit it. Why do you use all that wretched stuff anyways? I hate make up." He looked at Elphaba, who was focusing on not looking like she was obviously eavesdropping. "I like natural girls who don't need cosmetics to look and feel beautiful. Don't you have some girl you should be getting ready to go shopping with? Like Pfannee or Shenshen?"

Glinda followed his gaze, her eyes settling on Elphaba. She glared, and the bell rang. Fiyero stood abruptly, eager to escape. He rushed out of the room.

"Fifi?" Glinda called after him meekly.

Elphaba snickered loudly, and both Fiyero and Glinda heard it. When the prince was out of the room, Glinda stood and glanced at the green girl. "Hmph," she huffed before shuffling after him. "Fiyero? Sweetie, let's talk about this! Was it something I said?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, gathering her things. She thought about visiting the ice rink around two in the morning so she could enjoy herself without being ridiculed for the fact that she was alone. She only had to pray that the ice wouldn't melt to water if she fell on it.

Elphaba stepped outside and exited the building, nearly jumping out of her skin when someone greeted her. She was surprised to say the least when Fiyero joined her side and matched her pace. "Shouldn't you be groping and sucking face with your girlfriend right about now?" she inquired testily, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

He shook his head. "Nah, she's been getting on my nerves lately. She's just so stupid sometimes."

"Those are pretty accusatory words for someone without a brain."

He grinned. "Touché."

She laughed a little. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Um, honestly, no."

"It means 'right back at you,' or 'same thing to you.'"

"Oh. Well you're not brainless, so… not touché, then. Anyways, care to explain to me why you snickered at Glinda and I and why you were eavesdropping in the first place?"

Elphaba's cheeks flushed dark purple faintly as she blushed. "Oh, well, it's just so hard _not _to eavesdrop on you two. She tries so hard to get your attention and you refuse to give it to her. If she wasn't who she was, I'd feel bad for her because she had such a horrible boyfriend."

He feigned a hurt look. "Your harsh words wound me, Fae. I'm not always a bad boyfriend, only to those who annoy me."

She bit back a smile at the mention of the nickname he had given her that she had secretly grown to love. "Oh Fi-yero! You are _too _funny!" she mimicked in a high, girly voice as they slowed down to a stop in front of the girls dorm. She leaned up and dramatically planted a kiss on his cheek.

Only when he failed to say anything and appeared to be frozen beneath her did she realize what she had done. She pulled back slightly to find him staring at her, an expression that she couldn't quite place on his face.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I shouldn't have- I don't know what came over me."

"No, uh, it's fine."

Still mere inches apart, Elphaba cupped his cheek and began rubbing it with her thumb. "There's still a lip stick smudge."

He chuckled a little. "The cursed stuff refuses to wash off."

She jolted slightly when he covered her hand with his. Her thumb ceased movement as their eyes locked. She felt herself being pulled ever-so-slowly closer to him, realizing it was he who was doing it.

At the last moment, she looked away, removed her hand, and retreated back several steps before hurrying towards the dorm.

"Fae-" he began to call after her.

"I've got to go, um, do some homework. See you around," she told him over her shoulder.

He watched the door slam behind her.

* * *

It was 2:15 in the morning two days later (which in all reality was really just the next day) when Elphaba slung her ice skates (earlier, she had rented them for 24 hours) over her shoulder and crept into the hall. Glinda wasn't sleeping or in the room. She was probably with Fiyero doing who knew what. Elphaba tip toed down the corridor and ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, eager to get to the ice rink and skate. She used her key to exit the old building and disappeared into the night.

The biggest reason she truly needed this late night- er, early morning- skating session was to wrap her head around the earlier events that occurred with Fiyero. What happened- okay, so more like what _didn't _happen- wasn't a mistake. But what if she hadn't pulled away? It wasn't enough for her to be apart of some… affair. She wanted to be _the girl. _But she liked (that was the biggest understatement of the year) him- so, so much. If it came right down to the very moment, she had to wonder if she really opposed being _the other girl._

The large building loomed before her. She glanced at her attire, hoping it was appropriate for the setting. There wasn't really much for Elphaba to wear other than her Shiz uniform: white v-neck blouse with long, pleated, dark grey skirt and navy and green striped tie. She had left her glasses back in her room and had let her hair down, so now it fell in thick, ebony, subtle waves.

Her hands wrapped around the steel handlebars of the massive doors. They heaved open with a low, guttural groan before slamming shut behind her.

Much to her dismay, she discovered she was not alone, for there, inching their way across the railing on ice skates, were Glinda and Fiyero.

"Oz damn it," she muttered under her breath.

She turned quickly as to flee, but the noise had caused both to look up.

Busted.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is moving fast and that the characters are kind of OOC (they'll be even more in the next chapter), but this is called fan**_**fiction **_**for a reason.**

**Reviews make great belated birthday presents! And Christmas presents, for that matter. :D**

**Anyone else think that The Plain White T's "Rhythm of Love" is a perfect Fiyeraba song? I think it is. It's as if it were created for them. "We may only have tonight. But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine. So play the music low. And sway to the rhythm of love." Total ALAYM scene song.**

**Preview for Part II**: _**"No, you're simply…" He looked at Elphaba, who was struggling pulling on her second skate. "…Not the girl for me."**_

_**Glinda nodded. "But Elphaba is." It wasn't a question, and both knew it.**_


	2. Part II

**I forgot to mention before that I was picturing the OBC (Idina, Kristin, Norbert, Carole, etc) in my head as I wrote this.**

**Also, I've decided to split this into a three part fic instead. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Most of their falling accidents are based on experiences that have happened to myself or with my friends in real life… :D**

**Disclaimer: Thanks to ElphabaROCKS (you rock too!), I now have a green Elphaba Sim. However, although that solves that temporary problem, I still do not own _Wicked _or any of its cast or characters.**

* * *

Glinda's eyes flared with hatred, while Fiyero was utterly ecstatic that he wouldn't have to deal with more torture. He began skating towards the exit, and Glinda reluctantly followed.

"Elphaba! Good to see you. You're up awfully late."

"I was hoping to have some alone time," she explained, an edge to her voice.

"Oh, well, care to join us instead?" he asked hopefully.

She looked back at the doors. "Oh, no, you two enjoy yourselves. I'd hate to be a bother. I'll just come back later."

"Yes, Fiyero," Glinda said pointedly. "She doesn't want to be a bother."

Fiyero grasped for straws, desperately not wanting to be left alone again. "But you wouldn't be a bother, Fae- er, Elphaba! Please join us. In fact, I insist."

"I couldn't-"

He refused to give up. "Oh, look! You even brought skates! How wonderfully perfect. It'd be a shame to waste their use. And you already came all the way here." He reached for her hand, but, sensing Glinda's eyes on him like a hawk, he settled for her arm, dragging her to one fo the benches. "Alright then, let's get you laced up."

He began to grab her skates, but Glinda nudged him. "Come on, Fifi. I'm bored and wanna skate. The artichoke can get her skates on fine by herself."

"Hey!" Fiyero snapped angrily. "You _don't _call her that! Her name is Elphaba, and she deserves to be respected."

"Yes, I'll be fine," Elphaba told them, waving them off like it was no big deal and purposefully avoiding Glinda's snarky remark. "I'll meet you guys out there. Go."

Reluctantly, Fiyero let his girlfriend drag him away. Once on the ice and a safe distance away, Glinda turned to him sharply, but it was he who spoke first.

"_What _was that, Glinda? I've never-"

Eyes flaring, Glinda cut him off. "_No. _Stop. _I'm _the one who's going to yell at _you, _not the other way around! And I could say the same thing to you. What the _hell, _Fiyero? You were practically begging her to stay! What's so wrong with me, huh? I'm your _girlfriend_. Since when have you cared so much about that- that green girl?"

She skated forward to him, and he flailed back frantically, slightly nervous. He had never seen her so angry. He had no idea she could get so furious; she had always seemed nothing but bubbly to him. Tears pricked in her eyes, and her voice softened to a whisper. "Just explain it to me, Fiyero. Please. Do this one thing for me. Why are we here? Why are we dating when you clearly don't love me?"

Fiyero let out a heavy sigh, running his hands through his thick, unruly hair. "I don't know. I just… don't know." He glanced at her, who was looking extremely hurt. "I mean, I _do _love you, just not in the way you want me to. I love you like a friend, like a sister."

"You've been dating me even though you love me like a sister? That's so _wrong. _It's… it's… inept!"

"Incest," he corrected gently.

She shook her head theatrically, curls bouncing, before laughing humorlessly. "I just fail, don't I?" She paused briefly, blinking back tears, before looking him in the eyes. "Was it something I did?"

He shook his head. "No, you're simply…" He looked at Elphaba, who was struggling pulling on her second skate. "…Not the girl for me."

Glinda nodded. "But Elphaba is." It wasn't a question, and both knew it. She laughed incredulously. "I can't believe you're dumping me for the artich- um, Elphaba."

"I hope we can still be friends, and I'll always be here if you need me."

He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead as to say goodbye to their relationship. Without another word, Glinda used the railing to pull herself to the exit. She wobbly clunked her way to where Elphaba was sitting and cleared her throat expectantly.

The green girl turned her attention away from her skates, looked up at the blonde glowering at her, and raised and eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You stole my true love Fiyero away from me, you little skeaze. I will find a way to get back at you. So, Miss Thropp," she hissed, popping the 'p' and making sure Fiyero couldn't hear them, "you better learn to sleep with one eye closed."

Elphaba smiled tensely. "It's 'one eye open,' _Miss Upland._"

"Ugh," Glinda growled before storming off melodramatically, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went.

Fiyero inched his way to the exit and found Elphaba with one skate on, the other only halfway laced. He grinned amusedly. "Having problems?"

She playfully glared at him. "Shut up. I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Oh yeah, I can see that. You've spent the past 15 minutes trying to put those on and aren't even done yet."

"I'll get it; I promise. Don't rush me," she told him defiantly.

He laughed, kneeled down, and put his hands on hers. They remained there, and their eyes locked briefly before she pulled away.

"Here, I'll just, um, help you," he informed her, earning nothing but an awkward nod. Seconds later, he was finished, and he rose to his feet, holding out his hand. "M'lady."

A smirk tugged at her lips. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Who says that?"

"I do. Every Friday and Saturday night."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "And what is it exactly that you do on Friday and Saturday nights?"

She eyed him warily. "More like what I _don't _do. But wouldn't you like to know?"

She placed her hand in his, and they made their way into the actual rink and onto the ice. After a few tentative steps, Elphaba slipped and landed in Fiyero's arms.

"Whoa, careful there. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he murmured, brushing a kiss atop her head.

Cheeks flaming, Elphaba muttered, "I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to do that when you have a girlfriend."

"Wow, you really do like to bring that up a lot, don't you? If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were jealous." She shot him a glare, and he hurried on. "Good thing I know you better." He paused. "Anyways, Glinda and I aren't dating anymore. I broke up with her."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, she mentioned that to me before she left. She told me I 'better sleep with one eye closed.'"

He snorted, then frowned. "You're not worried, are you?"

She up righted herself, shaking her head. "Oz no. I don't take her seriously." Her hands wrapped around the railing, and she began to pull.

"Careful; it's not that easy," Fiyero warned.

She cast a glance at him. "Don't patronize me. I know what I'm doing." She continued to pull, her feet sliding after her. She looked back at him with a look that said, 'I told you so.' "See? Simple as pie. I- ahh!"

Her feet slung out from underneath her, and she crashed messily onto the ground.

A burst of laughter escaped his lips. "You have to actually skate with your legs and feet, not just your arms, Elphaba."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," Elphaba snapped, her voice as cold as the ice she had fallen on.

He stumbled his way over until he stood in front of her. She refused to meet his gaze, although he held out his hand politely. "It seems like we always end up in these positions," she commented sheepishly.

"I don't mind," he replied quietly.

She took his hand for the second time. Then, for the second time in the hour, she took his hand and hoisted herself upward. She stepped forward, only one hand on the railing, before stepping forward with the other leg. She made her way around twice like this with little baby steps, Fiyero trailer not far behind her the entire way.

On the third round, she forced herself to make her steps bigger and allow physics to take over. By the fifth round, she had noticeably picked up speed and was gliding, merely trailer her hand along the railing. Fiyero continued his leisurely beginner's pace, taking stiff, choppy steps. It was on the eight round when Elphaba was stuck a few yards behind him.

"Go faster, Fiyero. Shouldn't you be better at this than I am?"

"Oh yes, since the one hour spent having Glinda chase me as I flailed around on skates before you showed up definitely qualifies me to be much more skilled at this than you are," he responded dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm. "In fact, I have no idea why I haven't tackled the quadruple jump yet. What am I waiting for? It should be simple with all my experience."

"Okay, I get it. But still." She was only a few feet away now. "Get out of the way before we crash!"

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "No, how about _you _slow down? It's not my fault you're a freakin' speed skater back there. I'm not, so don't rush me."

"Oh, please, you drama queen. Forget it."

Swallowing her mild fear of falling, she let go of the railing, drifted to the side, and breezed past Fiyero, holding her arms out for balance.

Fiyero's head whipped up as he watched her easily pass him. To his shock, she continued to skate without assistance, speeding up even. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

Elphaba rounded a corner and called from the opposite side of the rink. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm ice skating."

"No, you're not holding onto the railing! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh really?" she taunted, speeding up even faster. Her hair began to flow after her. "Is this better for you?"

"Fae, don't, please stop."

Truly pumping with her legs now, she whizzed past Fiyero a second time, drumming her fingers on his hip as she went by. "Oh, live a little, would you?"

Clutching his side briefly, he barked after her, "Elphaba Thropp, quit zipping around this instance and grab the railing!"

She snorted. "What are you, my father?"

"No, I'm just a concerned friend!" he shouted after her.

"Relax; I'm fine! I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, since that worked so well last time you said that…"

She sighed angrily. "Oz, Fiyero. Why are you so damn cranky? That's supposed to be _my _role. You're acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass. Honestly, it's kind of annoying, tiring, and really depressing."

He mentally snapped. "Wow, now you finally know how the rest of us all feel every second we're around you!"

There was an instant, deadly silence before the weight of his words hit both of them. Unprepared for an upcoming turn, Elphaba's skates finally failed her, and she lost her balance. Down she went once again, but this time, she immediately began to scramble up.

"Elphaba! Are you okay?" Fiyero asked worriedly, frantically attempting to skate over to where she was.

"I'm fine," she snapped hotly, cheeks flaring. She made haste towards the exit.

He finally caught up to her (he had been relatively close to the exit while she had been far across the rink). "Wait, Fae, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, let me explain. It- it just popped out." He gently touched her arm. "Fae-"

She wrenched away from his grasp. "_Don't _touch me, and _don't _call me that."

"Elphaba, please, let's talk about this."

"There isn't much to talk about. You and everyone else in the world hate me. Great. Story of my life. Care to tell me something I don't already know?"

"But you're wrong! Not everyone in the world hates you; I most certainly don't!"

"I hate to bring my stupid logic into this, but you said 'us.' That includes you."

He pleaded with his eyes, desperately attempting to lock gazes with her. She refused to look at him. "It just slipped out. I didn't mean it."

She shook her head. "Yes you did." There was no pity in her voice. She stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. ""You hate me just like everyone else. I really shouldn't be surprised. I just thought that maybe- just maybe- I would finally make a real friend for the first time in my life. But it was just too much to hope for."

His heart broke in that moment (both of theirs did) and Fiyero grasped her forcefully by the shoulders. She had no choice but to look at him. His eyes searched hers frantically, boring into her. "Do you want to know how I _really _feel about you?

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me no matter how I answer," she hissed venomously, trying to wriggle out of his tight hold.

He held onto her and then, before he came to what little senses he had and chickened out, he pressed his lips to hers urgently. He felt her body become rigid at the sudden contact, and he softened his approach before she could realize what was happening and slug him or cast a spell upon him or something. Cautiously, he began to move his mouth against hers, something he'd secretly (or not so secretly) been yearning to do for ages now.

Elphaba startled, beginning to weaken. This was definitely not how she had pictured her first kiss: furious, standing on ice skates, with the boy she was furious at trying to apologize. But _whoa _it felt good. Now she truly understood what the big hubbub about kissing was all about.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity but could really only be about five or six seconds later, she remembered what was happening, and she shoved him away. In one way, she was proud of herself that she hadn't kissed him back. But in another way, she'd wished she had.

Their lips disconnected entirely much too soon for Fiyero's liking. Upset, he looked at her and saw mixed emotions on her face.

"Y-you have no right to have done that," she told him, voice shaky.

"El-"

"No, you… you can't just do that to me: toy with my emotions like you always do. You can't just majorly screw up and then _kiss _me to make it all better. Life doesn't work like that." Her words were angry, but her voice was quieter and lacked the fierceness that had been in it earlier. Her emotions began to take over her, and she began to mumble incoherently. "I… you… never been kissed before… can't believe… you… interested… someone like me… confused…"

Impatient, Fiyero pinched her lips shut between his fingers, successfully silencing her. More frustrated than angry, Elphaba slapped his hand away, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you going to let me talk now?"

Reluctantly, she nodded, and he continued. "You need to believe me when I tell you that I don't hate you. I have feelings for you- feelings stronger than any feelings I've ever felt for anyone before. It's just so frustrating when I see you alone and angry. I've never seen you before like I saw you tonight. Your smile is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. And your laugh…" His voice trailed off, and he sighed before shaking his head. "I've just been so tired lately. I had no right to snap at you, and I'm sorry. I know there's no reason you should believe me, but I'm asking you to. I've never been more honest about anything in my life when I tell you that I… that I'm in love with you."

She just stared at him, blinking. Fiyero let out an exasperated sigh. "Well? Are you going to say anything?"

Then, to his utter shock, she smiled, and a laugh escaped her lips. "I think that's the most words you've ever said at one time. You ready for another round on the ice, or do you need a break to get your brain back to normal?"

He grinned, relieved she was back to her normal self, but slightly disappointed she hadn't said anything about his confession of his feelings. "Despite your offensive insults, I'm ready to take you on the ice right now." She flashed him a look, and he sputtered, blushing. "Not-not like that, Elphaba."

She giggled- a joyous sound coming from her- and hit him playfully (more like not-so-subtly flirtatiously) on the arm as she thumped by. "You're too easy." He looked at her, waggling his eyebrows and grinning cheekily, and it was her turn to blush. "Um, not like that. I wouldn't know. I mean- uh…"

As he passed by her, he ruffled her hair. "Cat got your tongue?"

She rolled her eyes, following him (she always would). "I'm willing to bet you don't even know what that means."

* * *

**I got the Grimmerie and a lot of Glee stuff (calendar, pj's, shirt, board game) for Christmas! Yay. :) But some reviews from you guys wouldn't hurt anything either. Hope your guys' holidays went just as well.**


	3. Part III

**Ok, I'd like to thank Gabby and ElphabaROCKS for reviewing both of the previous chapters. :) Secondly, this is the last chapter. Sad, but true. Keep your eyes out for a possible Fiyeraba oneshot from me, though! I've heard two really good songs for them, and I might make them into fics. Maybe.**

**Happy New Years! Hope 2011 is a Wicked good year.**

* * *

20 minutes later, Elphaba was still continuing to glide past the struggling Winkie Prince. She had mastered the art of skating backwards and making a full 360 rotation by then. Fiyero was skating slightly faster now, but he was still going at a sluggish pace.

One time, while passing by, Elphaba swirled around, skating backwards so she could look at him. "Fiyero, _do _hurry up and join me. It's no fun watching you inch along."

He glared at her. "Ha ha. Very funny. You know I would if I could."

Sighing, she curved and pulled up next to him, offering him her hand. "Come on. I'm going to help you." He glanced at her hand, and she noticed. "Don't get too excited. I'm just sick and tired of watching you epicly fail."

"My my, how could I refuse an offer like that?"

They joined hands, and she began to pull him along. "Move your feet and bend your knees," she instructed. He did so, and they picked up speed slightly. "There you go. Like that. Good job."

"Whoa-oh!" he cried, his body lurching forward but his feet lacking behind. They tripped over one another and he fell, bringing Elphaba with him. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I had my share of spills too. Now come on. Let's try again." They continued. "Push with your legs. Glide. Loosen up. You can't be stiff. That's how you fell last time."

The fifth time they fell, Elphaba clambered to her feet, brushing the ice off her skirt. "Alright, I quit. You're a hopeless case. You're gonna have to work on your own now. Good luck. You're going to need it."

Frowning, Fiyero continued on his own, not as slow as before but not nearly as fast as Elphaba. Elphaba, growing bored, formed a plan. She snuck up behind him, and, at the last moment, leaned in close.

"BAH!" she shouted loudly.

Fiyero jolted, letting out a yelp, before falling. Elphaba cackled mischievously as she skated away, and he looked off after her. "Not nice, Fae!"

She looked back at him. "No, not nice, but very funny."

Growling, he got up before pushing forward, body leaning forward to gain speed. He didn't think, just acted. If he thought, he'd fall for sure. He took off after her, cutting across the rink.

"You're gonna pay for that, Thropp!" he called.

She looked at him, shocked at how close he was. "What-?"

He was just about to reach out to her when his skates slipped out from underneath him, and he fell, sliding into the wall.

Elphaba burst out laughing, skid to a stop by him, and clutched her sides. "Are- are you- o-okay?" she asked in between laughs.

He glowered at her. "Your concern for my well being is touching, but yes, I'm fine."

She helped him up, brushing snow off his jacket. "Oh, you big baby. You're fine. Be a big boy."

He pouted, and, feeling unusually spontaneous, Elphaba leaned in and kissed the pout right off, right on his lips. She pulled back slightly. "Oh, and for the record, I love you too."

She kissed him again. Fiyero paused from surprise but quickly recovered, kissing her back. She wasn't the best at kissing- of course not, she hadn't kissed anyone before him- but she was a quick learner.

He was just about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away, scurrying off.

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear," he told her.

She looked back and winked uncharacteristically (and inevitably turning him on). "That's the plan."

She headed for the exit, deliberately making her hips sway with more swagger, knowing he was watching her. Once she was out, she immediately began taking of her skates. He followed behind her, throwing off his skates as well and tossing them in the drop off.

The minute they were outside, Fiyero grabbed her by the arms, pressed her up against the brick wall, and leaned in until their faces were just centimeters away. Neither could see very well because of the dark, early-morning light, but Elphaba could have sworn that Fiyero's eyes were extremely dark, his pupils dilated, a sign of want and desire.

"You," he hissed, his warm breath falling onto her lips. "Stop _teasing._" Before she could process what was happening, his lips were on her neck, his hands on her hips. He nipped gently on her tender skin, and she let out a gasp. She was slowly falling into oblivion (oh Oz, she was turning into one of those stupid girls on those sappy romance movies she always laughed at… not that she watched that many romance movies, of course), and she busied herself by burying her hands into his thick locks. She had never experienced anything near to this. His body pressed into hers more, and he moved his lips to her jaw line, continuing to wreak havoc on her.

"Who- who's the tease now?" she asked breathily.

He let out a low chuckle against her. Finally, he moved his lips up further to her mouth. They brushed against hers briefly before disappearing completely.

A cool air hit her as his body heat vanished, and she opened her eyes before blinking groggily. His retreating figure was all she could see. Her brain vaguely processed what was happening, and she ran after him.

"Hey!" she shouted, her voice husky. She turned him around.

"May I help you?" he asked, grinning impishly.

"No way do you kiss me like that but never really _kiss _me and get away with it," she informed him.

Then, throwing all her inhibitions out the window (although they basically never were really there to begin with ever since she agreed to stay at the rink), she kissed him fiercely.

Fiyero was ready for it, but her forceful approach still caught him off guard. He moved his mouth against hers greedily, drinking in her pleasant, indescribable taste. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he moved them back so her back was against the wall once again. It was when she wrapped her left leg around his own that he took the next step by running his tongue against her lower lip. Her response was to part his lips open with her own, granting him the access he so craved.

Elphaba pulled him impossibly closer to her, and he pressed her against the wall even harder. It was almost painful, but one might describe it as an exquisite pain. He was like a drug to her. The more she got, the more she wanted. It was the same for him, too.

Her head clouded, she could barely recognize him beginning to unbutton her blouse. It was when Fiyero reluctantly detached their lips and began making a hot trail down towards her chest area did she finally realize her shirt was half open.

"You- never- explained- why- you- broke- up- with- Glinda," she panted between labored breaths.

"Mmm…" he mumbled in between kisses. "She's- too- conceited- and- clueless- for- my- taste. I- never- really- liked- her- the- way- I- love- you."

Elphaba, having caught the majority of her breath back, nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Then why did you stay with her for so long?" She let out a low (and incredibly sexy) laugh. "Oh, don't bother explaining; I know why."

"Oh, really?" he inquired, finding her pulse point and sucking gently yet hungrily, his hands roaming slowly up and down her sides.

A deep, almost animalistic groan escaped from the back of her throat. "Yes. It's because people like you always need to be with someone. It's part of your reputation. Without a boyfriend or girlfriend, you're an outsider."

"Elphaba," Fiyero said sharply. He took her face in his hands, burying his fingers in her silky tresses. "Stop. Talking."

He kissed her again, but this time, it was slower, more sensual. It wasn't as heavy or frenzied as before, but it was just as passionate. Elphaba moved her hands to his waistline, untucking his shirt. Her hands gently brushed against his toned stomach, shooting electric currents through his body. He moaned into her mouth, and she smiled.

"La da dee, doo da doom," a very familiar voice was signing cheerily.

Elphaba and Fiyero pulled away almost immediately just in time to see Madame Morrible approaching them, skates in hand. Fiyero wrapped his hand around Elphaba's waist, and she hurriedly began buttoning her shirt back up. Fiyero watched her, eyes glazing over a bit. She shot him an apologetic smile.

Madame Morrible caught sight of them. "Oh, Miss Thropp and Mister Tiggular! What a pleasant surprise. Are you going in for a skate?"

"Oh, actually, we just finished skating and were just leaving," Fiyero told her.

She beamed. "Oh, splendid! Isn't ice skating the most wonderful thing in the world?"

"Yes," he agreed, looking at Elphaba and smiling coyly. "There's nothing else like it."

"And you, Miss Thropp: how do you like it?"

Elphaba, extremely thankful and greatful that the dark hid her flushed cheeks (half from blushing and half from making out), tousled hair, and rumpled clothes, nodded and caught Fiyero's eye. "It's absolutely _amazing._"

Madame Morrible clapped happily, oblivious to the fact that they weren't talking about ice skating at all. "Oh, good! I'm glad."

"What are you doing here so early?" Fiyero asked casually.

"Oh, I'm adding a 5:30 morning skate to my daily routine. It invigorates me."

He flashed one of his winning smiles. "Sounds like a plan. Well, we wouldn't want to hold you up any longer. We'll get out of your hair. Enjoy your skate."

"Why thank you. I will. See you two in class."

She disappeared into the building, and the two let out a collective sigh of relief.

"That was close," Fiyero commented.

"Tell me about it. Too close," Elphaba agreed. She laughed. "When you said that we'd get out of her hair, it made me think. If we ever got stuck in her hair, we'd never get out."

The Prince turned to her, suddenly serious, grabbed her hands, and looked her in her hazel green eyes. She looked at him questioningly, but before she could open her mouth to question, he spoke. "Elphaba, what you said while we were kissing really concerns me. You're not just another girlfriend to add to my list, another notch to my belt. I'd rather go my whole life never doing anything with a girl- talking, kissing, whatever- ever again than to not be with you. You're special. Special to me."

She sighed. "You know that when we start dating you're going to be the new outcast, right? People are going to talk, make fun of you, ridicule you, and bully you. They won't stop."

He shrugged. "Let them. I don't care. As long as you're mine, I'm happy. I don't need anything else. We can be outcasts together. If people are too blind and dumb to see how beautiful, smart, and amazing you are, then it's their loss." He smiled, pulling her closer. "All the more for me, then."

She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "Works for me. I do have to warn you, though, that I'm not gonna be one of those doting, naïve, lovesick girlfriends. We're not gonna be one of those cliché couples who always hold hands and steal kisses in class when the teacher's not looking."

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, enveloping her in a warm, loving hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

(She must not have been very serious because it didn't take long for them to become exactly what she said they wouldn't. Oh well. Neither of them minded.)

* * *

**This started out as a quickie oneshot in my head and now it's turned into a three part story with 14 pages on Microsoft Word. Hmm…**

**Wow. That was a horrible ending. Sorry; I tried. :P Hope you all liked it anyway! Fiyeraba forever.**


End file.
